Whispered Voices
by pink-lemonade-86
Summary: Formally known as 'Not Gonna Get Us'. Hermione is being torn apart by something absolutely horrible that happened over summer vacation. Draco is trying to figure out what is wrong with her, but she keeps literally shoving him away. Can he help? HGDM
1. In the End

Author's Notes- Okay, this is my first EVER Harry Potter fanfiction. I've done a couple of Dragonball Z and Final Fantasy (if anyone knows what those are, which is highly unlikely) ones, but were never really serious or well thought out. I feel stupid saying this, but I am completely capable of writing well. Good grammar and spell checking and things like that. I am just totally and completely hopeless when it comes to plot! I have a strange, twisted, and rather demented sense of imagination. Anyway, it will take longer to post chapters out, since it takes a while for me to think of what the hell I'm typing out. There's also rearranging it so it actually seems a possible outcome, proof-reading (probably around five times sometimes, can't help it, I'm a perfectionist, as my Mother says, blah.), and last, but not least, I'm sure just about everybody wants to actually like their story. Even though in my opinion, is practically impossible to do (In my state of mind, at least.). Anyway, I just finished reading this totally awesome fanfic called "Means to an End" by...well, I can't remember, sorry! Draco/Hermione one, I absolutely loved it...but I can't help it, I have to state my opinion on this one...*jumps up in a frenzy and starts to pull at her hair* WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!? WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT!?!?!? I've been DEPRESSED for WEEKS because of that story!!! *attempts to straighten out clothes and glances around* Er, sorry, I have an explosive and rather physically violent temper. I still absolutely LOVE that fic, the ending....well, it was good....but...GOD! *pulls out her hair* I'm not going to say the ending, it's just too mind boggling for my simple mind, plus it'll give it away if someone hasn't read it yet. I just hope I can write half as good as that, but definitely NOT like the ending. But, if you dudes have time, go check it out, it's REALLY long (which is the cool part, heh) but absolutely one of the best fanfics I have ever read in my entire fanfic reading life. (Which is just about 5 years) Anyways, enough of my nonsense babbling, *jumps up with a microphone and screeches* ON WITH THE STORY!!!   
  
Disclaimer: *stops coloring fingernails with her Sharpie and looks up* Tch, yeah right. *waves Sharpie in the air* I own a Sharpie! Who wants to own Harry Potter!? *bursts out crying* OKAY! So I totally want Draco...and Legolas...and Eminem...and Evan Taubenfeld (the guitarist for Avril Lavigne)...SO WHAT!? *whimpers*   
  
P.S. Whoa, my eyes went cross eyed there for a second! Oh, yes! I forgot! The prologue is in the future, then the chapters go back into the past. Just putting that up so as not to confuse anybody.   
  


~Prologue~

  
  
A gust of summer wind blew, sending dark, honey-colored tendrils lurching frantically into the air, as if the were trying to be freed from the person the were attached to. As if they would be finally free of her, just like everyone else, and to be left dancing in the air current until it died down, never knowing where they would end up...risking the chance. That's why she was still alone, because she didn't want to risk the chance. She didn't want to lose the one person she held dear...not again. _Never. Ever. **Never again.**_ And what a perfect way to stop anything from happening? Turn your heart into a cold stone. I _think_ that should do the trick.   
  
A delicate hand was at her side, carefully holding the blood red rose so as to not cut herself with the sharp thorns. Face impassive. It seemed even if thousands of bloody bodies were scattered throughout the beautiful, green field of Hogwarts, she could still have the same expression. Her short black plaited skirt eventually stopped fanning when the winds died down. It was disturbingly quiet, like a calm before the big storm...but she knew someone was there a few feet behind her.   
  
She suddenly crushed the rose in her hand, making the big thorns going all the way into her now punctured skin. Not once did she flinch. It didn't matter anymore. She heard a small gasp from behind her, but ignored it for the time being. The blood seeped slowly through her fingers and black painted fingernails, tainting the bright manicured grass to a deathly and ominous red. Throwing the rose to her side with disgust and bitter contempt, grinding it into the ground with her heel and spat on it without a second thought. She could feel the hurt stare on her back and relished in it. Thorns were still lodged into her skin and blood was flowing steadily like a small creek.   
  
Then she turned around to meet hurt icy gray eyes with her honey colored emotionless ones. He could barely choke out a sob.   
  
"_Why?_" Draco Malfoy asked shakily.   
  
Hermione Granger then smirked coldly at him like he had done to her for almost seven years. She walked over to him and ran her bloody hand down his cheek roughly, while grazing it with the embedded thorns, mixing their blood. He winced slightly at the sudden pain she inflicted on him physically and emotionally.   
  
"Because," she lifted herself up and licked the blood running down his cheek once and backed away. "Didn't you tell everyone that I was a crazy, sadistic psycho bitch? Well, maybe I should start acting like it, since that's what everyone thinks now. Also, that I was the most horrible thing you've ever been with? Well, guess what?" She shoved him backward slightly, making him almost lose his footing. He stared at her wide-eyed in shock.   
  
"I never meant it like-" He was cut off when Hermione laughed coldly.   
  
"Well, as far as _I'm_ concerned, it was only a good fuck...even though it never happened, thank _Merlin._" She held her nose up in disgust and looked him up and down. "Hell, not _even_ that. You know, I'm thinking about telling people that they give you too much damn credit." With that she shoved past him and toward the castle. He was almost thinking about crying...almost, but he wasn't going to let her see how much it hurt. Then he turned angry and frustrated beyond compare. He stormed at her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled over several times with several bursts of outrage, trying to get the upperhand. It finally ended with Draco on top of Hermione, pinning her down. His wisps of platinum blonde hair brushing against her face dangerously. She was breathing shakily through her nose, trying to calm herself from killing him right there on the spot. She hated him, yet she couldn't stop loving him. _No matter what he did._   
  
Thinking this final simple thought was what sickened her the most about herself...when she became indecisive around him. It was proven correct when he finally let all the pent up rage out with one swift movement that she had missed so dearly...   
  
  
  
_**~Fin~**_   
  
  
A/N: I actually kind of like it. The whole blood thing is slightly unsettling, but my mind is simply much too complex for me to understand. So, if you feel like it, tell me what you think and review! Only if you would like to though, I'm not one to force. Er, what's that saying...? You can't rape the willing...? Yes, I suppose it is similar to this whole "review"..._scandal_. *laughs like an idiot* Alright, I'll stop and start on the next chapter for all you lovely people that I haven't even spoken/written/or typed with yet. *falls over her chair in exhaustion* Buh bye, dudes.   
  
pink_lemonade_86 o_O *wink* 


	2. Laugh, You Started This

A/N: Sorry the last one was so short! This one is a little bit, too...but I know some chapters are going to be longer than others. Ah well, I'll get there. Oh yes, we are back into the past now. Prologue was the future, just a small reminder there. On with the story!   
  
  
_In the last chapter...._   
  
"Well, as far as _I'm_ concerned, it was only a good fuck...even though it never happened, thank _Merlin._" She held her nose up in disgust and looked him up and down. "Hell, not _even_ that. You know, I'm thinking about telling people that they give you too much damn credit." With that she shoved past him and toward the castle. He was almost thinking about crying...almost, but he wasn't going to let her see how much it hurt. Then he turned angry and frustrated beyond compare. He stormed at her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled over several times with several bursts of outrage, trying to get the upperhand. It finally ended with Draco on top of Hermione, pinning her down. His wisps of platinum blonde hair brushing against her face dangerously. She was breathing shakily through her nose, trying to calm herself from killing him right there on the spot. She hated him, yet she couldn't stop loving him. _No matter what he did._   
  
Thinking this final simple thought was what sickened her the most about herself...when she became indecisive around him. It was proven correct when he finally let all the pent up rage out with one swift movement that she had missed so dearly...   
  
  
  


~Chapter One~

  
  
If the sun hit it the right way when falling from the sky, the snow looked kind of silver and almost as if it was enchanted or wasn't there. One snowflake in particular wound in a small cyclone caused by the way the wind was making it move. It met it's untimely demise when it fell into a gloved hand, melting into the black fabric.   
  
White stuff. Lots of it. It was getting so annoying. Hermione Granger sighed in agitation at her thoughts. She absent-mindedly wiped whatever of the now gone snowflake was left onto her billowing Gryffindor colored robes while walking across the bridge overlooking the large gorge, toward her favorite room in all of the grand castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She felt like dying. She was hiding it well...because this is the most miserable she has been in her entire life.   
  


********

  
  
The environment seemed to always get tense when it was once cheery and filled with all sorts of conversations whenever Draco Malfoy entered the room. With a smug, but bored look, the unofficial leader of the Slytherin's entered the library with his nose stuck snobbishly in the air. He glanced around the room for his next target to insult and make fun of. Full of arrogance and confidence, he glanced around the room, finding all of them too much of an easy target. Their eyes widened anytime he would make eye contact with them and quickly averted their gaze, usually finding the most boring of things interesting all of a sudden. Draco sighed in agitation, thinking of how much of a boring day it was going to be. That was, until he spotted one of his main arch-rivals. Well, arch-rival when it came to schoolwork and throwing witty, sarcastic, and hurtful remarks at each other. He smirked as his platinum blonde hair fell into his icy blue eyes, giving him an evil appearance. But then again, he always had a mischevious and quite an evil look to him. He immediately noticed what she was doing and wasn't surprised. Rather agitated if anything. She was always doing the same exact thing whenever you saw her.   
  
Granger, the bookworm! Doing what she did best, of course! (Besides taking all of the end of the year exams. She seemed to be the only one who seemed to enjoy actually taking them, which disgusted him with how much it showed how much of a life she simply didn't seem to have.) He laughed inwardly. Knowing how she is, she's probably not even studying. It's the weekend, even for her, that had to be ludacris! The tall Sixth Year thought as he watched Hermione tuck a strand curl behind her ear, while silently mouthing out parts of the book, putting it into her memory. Quite frankly, he was surprised at how much her small little head could hold. Anyone would think it would explode at any moment. She must h ave a Pensieve. Shaking the meaningless thoughts out of his head, Draco silently took a seat a few tables away and grabbed a book he wasn't even reading. Peering over the book every once in a while and glance at her with a smirk on his face, plotting his move. He went back to staring at the book when he saw someone shadowing him and he looked up curiously, then his face turned into a sneer.   
  
"What do you want, Granger?" He spat out, sitting up slightly. Draco finally figured out that calling her Mudblood was useless. Mainly because she never reacted to the name calling like she used to last year. It's almost as if she had totally changed over the last summer. Sure, Pothead and Weasel still fought with him almost everyday. Granger was usually the one who told them to break it up, which strangely enough, all three boys usually listened most of the time now. That alone bewildered him as much as it disgusted how much control she had over most people. Another main reason as to why he had ignored her soon after the year started...just because she wasn't worth the effort anymore. She was boring as ever now. She was always giving off that vibe with her eyes, she look deserted at most times. Like she wanted to be alone and left to die. He had overheard many conversations the two Gryffindor boys had about her strange behavior. He had to agree with them, for once. Sometimes she was a totally different person, other times she acted kind of the same as before. But for some reason he almost felt pity for her, being friends with Wonder Boy. _Must be hard being the little, perfect prefect bitch of Gryffindor._ He snapped out of his slurred thoughts when Hermione tucked her books under her arm, looking at him with lazy boredom as she replied.   
  
"I was sitting by myself, minding my own business when I felt someone _staring_ at me. Then I look up and low and behold I find _you_...sitting _here, reading_." Hermione said, keeping her voice even, with a slight borish and uninterested tone to it. Draco slammed the book shut (over-dramatically, might I add) and stood up, towering over her to try and intimidate her. Which of course, never seemed to work for some reason. He hated the fact that it never worked with her, he felt like he was losing his power in a way. Then again, this is Hermione Granger we are talking about here. He thought, which only agitated him further. He simply smirked at her coldly, crossing his arms.   
  
"What? I read too, Mudblood." He stated matter-of-factly. She pushed back her hair and smirked slightly.   
  
"Well, obviously it mustn't be for one of your classes." She stated, amused.   
  
"What _exactly_ are you stating here, Granger?" He asked coldly, while frowning in confusion. She pointed at the book and scoffed in an amused way.   
  
"Well, I guess your reputation is false, by the looks of it. Which _I_ must add, is _quite_ amusing." By then she was having the hardest time trying to not laugh. Draco looked down at the book and read the title. "A Witch's Guide to Learning About Her Body" Draco's face turned bright red. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or both.   
  
"Unless you're really a female under all those Slytherin robes...and I thought _I_ was bad about _my_ self image! If you ask _very_ nicely I _just_ might go ask if Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny will give you a make-over!" She said with obvious fake giddy-ness as she continued, giving him the double-take. "It's amazing how well you've hidden it for all these years! Even _I_ haven't noticed it!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ooooh, wait until _everyone_ hears about _this_! Our little Malfoy has finally hit the stages of puberty! Better late than never, as I always say."   
  
Before she knew what was happening, she was drug in between two bookshelfs and pinned against a stone pillar. She gasped in slight discomfort as her back hit the cold stone. Instead of the initial fear Draco was expecting in her eyes, he got anger instead. Damn, doesn't anything frighten this girl? Hermione didn't notice that her body was fighting against him before she realized it, but with this information in hand, she quickly started pounding on him.   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Granger!" He hissed quietly through his clenched teeth. "When in the hell did you become violent!?" He wasn't expecting the little Mudblood bitch actually hurting him.   
  
"When _you_ decided to take your vocabulary level a few notches lower!" With that said, she kicked him in the shin.   
  
"Fuck!" He ground his teeth together in pain, but didn't let go of her. Instead he shoved her into the wall more violently and she yelped. He brought his nose down to hers until they were almost touching and the way he glared at this way almost made her frightened. Almost. "Listen here you little bitch! If you go around spreading this false shit about me then I'll-" He was cut off by Hermione.   
  
"You know, I've read somewhere that the more you curse the more it shows how low your intelligence is. It shows how much you can't think of any other words to say, so hey, throw in a few meaningless words and it makes you look cool and stupid! Yay!" She said sweetly, of course it was faux.   
  
"I'm not ignorant, Granger. Plus I can't help it if I _am_ cooler than you, which you'll never be in a million years." His lips tugged into a small smirk. Hermione raised both her brows and whistled at his slightly cliche comment.   
  
"Well, I have my own little saying about situations like this." She stated, while glancing at the book titles, most of which she had already read. Draco's eyebrows knit together in confusion.   
  
"Yeah, a situation you probably like." He said, trying to make her face turn red, but it didn't. Damn her!   
  
"Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity." Hermione said in a sing-song voice. Draco would have slapped her if she didn't have a uterus. (In meaning, that if she was male he would've decked her lights out!) He never hit females, but he was almost considering on making an acception. Then again, he wasn't going to get into deep shit over something so stupid. So instead he grabbed a handful of her hair. He didn't rip it out or anything. Just held onto it firmly, so if she did move it would hurt like hell. He was about to say something, when something flashed through her eyes.   
  
"So, you don't think I'm cooler than you?" She said slowly, not really asking him, but herself. Draco had a sly smirk suddenly.   
  
"Let's make a little deal, Granger."   
  
"What kind of deal?" She asked cautiously. He loosened his grip on her and let go of her hair since he had her full attention now.   
  
"I'll help you become popular." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione straightened out her clothes and flattened out her bushy hair (if that was even possible).   
  
"I don't need your help. If I wanted to be popular, I could do it just fine on my own." She snorted. "I don't need help from some sort of playboy." Draco could only help but give a slight grin to her comment.   
  
"You couldn't do it if your life depended on it." He said, almost as if daring her to do it on her own. And Hermione Granger was never one to back down from things like this. She was one of those people who just loved to prove people wrong.   
  
"Hah, I can do it by myself and guess what? I'm going to start right now." With that she brushed past him and put the forgotten books away on a shelf carelessly. She wiped the salavia from the corner of her mouth with her index finger from talking. Making it slide downward, bringing her bottom lip down with it slightly.   
  
"See you at class on Monday. That is, if you even _see_ me." She added mysteriously and left. Draco didn't quite understand what she was planning on doing, but he guessed he would find out in two days time. He shook out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called by his fellow Quidditch team members. _Sigh. Time for practice._   
  
  
  
  
_**~Fin~**_   
  


**********

  
  
  
A/N: So? How did you like it? Was it a good start to the chapters? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all the people that reviewed on the prologue! Thanks even if you only read it! Doesn't matter to me! I know how it is...reading stories, but are waaaay too lazy or just don't feel like reviewing, but you still like them (or hate them). Actually, I do that all of the time. So I suppose I'm guilty. I'm working on Chapter Two right now, I don't know when I'll be done with it. Hopefully soon!   
  
Thanks for all the kick ass reviews! I love 'em!   
  
  
pink_lemonade_86 


	3. Cute Yarrows and Bloodshed

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, because here is the next one! Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: _*stops coloring fingernails with her Sharpie and looks up*_ Tch, yeah right. _*waves Sharpie in the air*_ I own a Sharpie! Who wants to own Harry Potter!? _*bursts out crying*_ OKAY! So I totally want Draco...and Legolas...and Eminem...and Evan Taubenfeld (the guitarist for Avril Lavigne)...SO WHAT!? *whimpers*   
  


~Chapter Two~

  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it was already Monday morning. Glancing at his schedule with a sneer and then an agitated sigh, he shoved the parchment back into his robe pocket. Care of Magical Creatures with that bloke Hagrid. He threw his door open and stalked out into the Slytherin common room to find Crabbe and Goyle sitting on one of the black leather couches, obviously waiting for him.   
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Get up!" Draco yelled. The jumped up quickly, not wanting to get the wrath of Draco Malfoy. "Come on, " He started while opening the door out of the common room into the dungeon halls. "We have class with that giant oaf in fifteen minutes." With that said, Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed him out toward Hagrid's hut for class.   
  


***

  
  
"Now, tell me again because my memory needs refreshing..._why_ you are doing this exactly?" Ginny asked her best friend. Anyone who would have looked at the girl walking next to Virginia Weasley wouldn't've thought it was a young girl by the name of Hermione Granger.   
  
"To prove to Malfoy that I can be and look cool if I wanted to." She said, almost mechanically, like it was engraved into her brain. Ginny lifted a lock of Hermione's freakishly straight hair and examined it.   
  
"What are you trying to prove, anyway? Why him?" Ginny asked, curious. Hermione put her headphones around her neck and shoved her hands into her pockets.   
  
"You know how I am. I love to prove people wrong. Plus I would just love to see the look on his face. I was hoping with this change, he would leave me the hell alone." Hermione sighed, remembering all the taunting. Then she remembered that she didn't care. _Yes. I don't care anymore. Oh God....why?_ She almost burst into tears, but tried to forget about the awful thing that happened during the summer.   
  
"One can only hope, I guess." Ginny sighed and they walked in silence for about a minute, thinking of ways to strike up some sort of entertaining conversation. She knew Hermione was upset about something and was trying to be a good friend by helping her forget whatever was wrong. Ginny clicked her tongue.   
  
"I told you that you should have started to dress like you do during the summer. You look so cool! It suits you!" Ginny said a little too enthusiastically. Hermione glanced over at Ginny with an amused look and a broad smile.   
  
"I guess I should, shouldn't I? But you know how I am about rules and all. Plus it's too much of a fuss to mess around with it in the morning. You know how I like to sleep in as much as I can." Hermione and Ginny laughed slightly.   
  
"Yeah! Remember that time when we somehow got Harry and Ron to eat those cupcakes with your sleeping draft in it? And we put excessive amounts of make-up on them? They looked like Pansy Parkinson! Times three!" They both burst out laughing again at their shared memories. Ginny was happy she was able to make Hermione laugh. She hadn't done it in so long....   
  
"Hey, Ginny! Wait up!" Ron and Harry finally caught up to both of the girls, who had turned around just as Ron finished talking. "Have you seen Herm...i...o...ne?" Ron stared at Hermione with eyes wide and his jaw clamped shut. "What in the _world_ are you wearing!?"   
  
"Um, clothes." Hermione replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. Harry's hand clamped over Ron's shoulder and moved him to the side.   
  
"These are Hermione's muggle clothes, Ron. I've seen her clothing style over the last summer when I spent a week at her house." Harry explained while pointing at her strange-to-Ron attire; which consisted of a blue Linkin Park hoodie, black baggy cargo pants, and a bard-wire-type of choker (and of course her robes over it, don't ask me how it would look. Probably extremely queer). Ron just nodded in understanding.   
  
"Oh." He answered bluntly. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Five minutes until class! We're gonna have to run in order to make it on time!"   
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione said good-bye to Ginny hastily as they went their separate ways to different classes, breaking into a quick run. They paid no heed to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were walking lazily across the field. Malfoy didn't recognize Granger, so he sneered at them in his usual manner. As if it would make a difference even if he knew Hermione _was_ with them.   
  
"What happened, Potter? Dump Mudblood Granger for a new bitch?" He was rewarded with two glares from the males and a middle finger along with a arrogant smirk from the female. His eyes widened.   
  
"Granger!?" Draco nearly screeched, sounding almost feminine. Hermione stopped for a moment and started laughing.   
  
"You sounded like a girl! Be careful or you might blow your cover!" And with that she ran after Harry and Ron towards Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Dark Forest. Crabbe and Goyle started snickering, but instantly stopped when Draco elbowed both of them in the gut in anger.   
  


***

  
  
So this was the change Granger must have been talking about a couple of days ago. Some change it was. He would have never guessed that Granger was a punk. Then again, for some other reason, it didn't really surprise him in the least. _She's still going to need my help._ Draco thought smugly. _There is absolutely_ no _way she is going to be able to pull this off on her own. I'll just let her believe she has a chance at winning this little charade..._   
  
He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like some sort of music coming from somewhere.   
  
"Oh, crap! I hate it when that happens!"   
  
_Granger._   
  
Draco watched her reach into her odd looking sweater and pulled out a strange looking contraption. She pushed a button and the music stopped just as abruptly as it had started.   
  
"Sorry about that, Hagrid. It does that sometimes." Hermione apologized to her teacher.   
  
"Oh, tha's alrigh', Hermione." Hagrid managed to say, while carrying boxes that were shaking slightly and seemed to be glowing white. Hermione still gave him an apologetic smile, while he dropped the crate onto the soft ground.   
  
"Now, class! Settle down, settle down! I've got a great assignment fer ya today!"   
  
The class quieted down and gave unsure glances toward the shuddering crates, which Hagrid either didn't notice or chose to ignore.   
  
"Now today we will be workin' wit' Yarrows." Hagrid lifted up one of the lids to the crates and the class peered in a gasped.   
  
"Oh my, God! They're not ugly!" Ron yelled out in surprise and utter shock. Hermione bent over and picked one up. They looked a lot like small rabbits, except it's fur would change color to match the mood of the person it was being held by. From what Hagrid was now saying about them, they couldn't really do anything. Little children kept them as pets a lot, because of the colors. When they hopped around their fur would turn into non-damaging flames the color of your mood.   
  
"How come we aren't taking care of dangerous things today, Hagrid? These things are...cute." Hermione asked while scrunching her nose up in slight disgust when she had said 'cute'.   
  
"Well, Dumbledore said I could only let ya students take care of creatures that wouldn' hurt ya, so I dersided ter let ya take care of somethin' cute and fuzzy fer once." He replied, sounding slightly dissapointed that he couldn't have used something like those Blast-Ended Skewrts(sp?) like in their Fourth Year. It almost seemed like everyone was remembering those awful lobster-like things and shuddered involuntarily. Hagrid's idea of cute and fuzzy was _very_ different from everyone elses'.   
  
Hermione nodded and looked down at her Yarrow. It wasn't white anymore, it had turned a very dark blue. Hagrid's eyes lit up as the rest of the class seemed to have gotten over their initial fear and reached in the crate to pick one up. It only took a few moments and everywhere were an ocean of colors. The girls started making cooing noises at the rabbit-like animals. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them.   
  
"So, what do the colors mean, Hagrid?" Harry asked, looking down at his medium blue one, then looking at Ron's dark green one.   
  
"Well, yer's means...er...that yer calm." He replied, while looking at a parchment with a color index with it's meanings. "Ron's means he's...wait a second here...yeah, it means yer confused or somethin' like that. And Hermione's means she's..." He scanned down the list and his eyes widened slightly when he had found it. "Hermione's means she's sad or depressed."   
  
Hermione felt the stares on her and she just shrugged.   
  
"Just having a bad day, I suppose."   
  
Hagrid just blinked and went over to the other students, telling them what their colors meant. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat on the grass and pet their Yarrows that were laying on their laps, completely content.   
  
"Not so surprising that yours shows that you're confused, Weasley. Might as well write the word 'moron' on your forehead."   
  
The three heads snapped up to see Malfoy leering over them. Ron's and Harry's Yarrows turned an angry shade of red, while Hermione's stayed the same. Only Hermione seemed to notice this.   
  
"Why don't you go help your two boyfriends chase down their _bunnies_? Go on and prance like and idiot, it would make my day more amusing." Ron said calmly, trying to contain his anger. The last thing he wanted was to let Malfoy ruin their day, like usual.   
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes at his comment.   
  
"That was _so_ lame, Weasley." Draco sneered. "You couldn't think of anything better tha-"   
  
"It's not his fault, you know." Hermione said quietly, cutting Draco off. She stood up with her Yarrow in her hands and looked him straight in the eye with severely extreme calmness. "You came over here and your suckiness fouled the air and now it clouds our senses with your LAMENESS!"   
  
Draco's eyes went wide in anger, while Ron and Harry didn't try very hard to contain their laughter. Hermione continued.   
  
"Besides, doesn't black mean 'nothing'?" She asked while looking at Draco's black Yarrow. "So, I guess that means _you'll_ be nothing, Malfoy. So go play with your little slutty slut, Pansy. And please _do_ tell her that pink is _not_ her color..." She said, glancing at Pansy's pink Yarrow and attire. "...and _also_ tell her that make-up makes her look like a pug dog concubine. Good day to you, now shove off." She shoved Malfoy on the ground away from the trio. Harry and Ron stopped laughing at stared in disbelief.   
  
"Ron, did Hermione just push Malfoy?" Harry asked in confusion.   
  
"I think she just did, Harry...." Ron replied just when Draco set his Yarrow down, which bounded happily toward Harry and Ron's. Draco pointed his finger at Hermione.   
  
"You little Mudblood, bitch!" He spat. Hermione set her Yarrow on Ron's lap with Draco's, who were playing happily, totally oblivious to what was going on around them.   
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? How old are we now? Seven or Seventeen, Death Eater?" Hermione taunted. Draco made a growling-type of noise and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. She could hear Harry and Ron's cries for Hagrid to come help Hermione, because they were so shocked that they didn't know quite what to do.   
  
Hermione and Draco threw punches at each other, resulting in one bloody nose, two busted lips, and one black eye before Hagrid could pull them apart. He was holding both of them up by their collars so they were facing each other, just a few feet away.   
  
"What der you two think yer doin'!?" Hagrid bellowed, obviously angry with them. They were locked in a glaring contest and each pointed at the other one.   
  
"S/He started it!" They both said in unison, which only angered Hagrid further.   
  
"I dun care who started it! Fifty points taken away...each! Detention with me ternight whether ya like it er not!" Everyone in the class stared at Hagrid in shock. They had never seen Hagrid give out detentions before or even take house points away. Draco and Hermione glowered at each other once more before being dropped to the ground by the half giant. "Now go up to the infirmary!" Draco and Hermione looked up at him in shock and confusion, his words not really sinking in. Hagrid looked at both of them in frustration. "NOW!" He roared.   
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy jumped up and ran to the hospital wing so fast that they wouldn't have to have been told twice.   
  


***

  
  
"This is all _your_ fault, you know!" Draco hissed through his teeth at Hermione, who was laying down on one of the beds pressed with perfect white sheets. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"What? Did you think I was just going to sit back while you try to beat the crap out of me for absolutely _no_ reason, whatsoever." Hermione said through a gauze that she was holding to her bleeding nose. Draco sat up and stared at her in anger, moving the ice cube away from his fat lip, to lick away the water and blood.   
  
"That's because you called me a Death Eater!"   
  
"You called me a Mudblood! I didn't see myself lunging at you, now did I?" She said exhaling, closing her eyes. Her eyelids hurt. She didn't get much sleep last night...those nightmares were coming back again. A tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away quickly before Draco could see it. Plus, that damn suddenly-becoming-brighter lamp wasn't helping matters any. She glanced at Draco, seeing his eye starting to turn into a nice, dark, blue-ish color. She couldn't help, but smirk as she put her headphones on. Bastard.   
  
He knew what she was thinking and saw her smirk while she put those weird looking earmuffs on. Bitch.   
  


***

  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's rather short, but I'm kind of having a brain cramp right now. Besides, I thought it was a pretty cool ending. "Bitch." Just one simple, clean, short sentence. It rocks. **AND I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE OVER THE LAST SUMMER!!! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!** But trust me, it's fucken horrible...well, in my opinion anyways. (No, she wasn't raped, that would be SO cliche.) Anyways, I'm not putting this online right this second, because I can't go online until 9 PM and it's only...um.._*checks clock*_ 8:07 PM...Damn Eastern Time... Anyways, I read whatever reviews were posted this morning! This is what is motivating me to write! (Even though I'm having a brain fart at the moment _*cough*_) You know what I have realized? The more fanfiction you read and notice from what's good to really kick ass, you start to get a better feel for it. Because just a year ago, I totally sucked. Just read my DBZ one and you'll know what I mean. (Not saying you have to of course, it would be a waste of time on your part.) Because I read a lot of these fics and they are so awesome! Really they are! But they are either: A. Lacking plot and filled with pointless insanity. (or) B. Have the BEST plot, but their writing style is a little...iffy. Good news, though! Everything I've read with Hermione/Draco so far are perfect! KEEP ON WRITING PEOPLE, BECAUSE YOU RAWK, DUDES!!! REMEMBER!!! ThE mOrE yOu WrItE...tHe BeTtEr YoU gEt!!!! _*bows*_ Alright, I've said my part of my senseless and pointless ranting.   
  
**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**   
  
Gandella Raye- Thanks! And there is definately more!   
  
Uglinessrox55- lol, glad you know what Final Fantasy is, cos it rocks!   
  
Aphrienna Alezadi- Yeah, I write confusing stuff, sorry. Heh.   
  
Manshiqua- I'm not telling why Hermione is so upset yet. You will know when she tells whoever. I want it to be a surprise.   
  
Fiery Slut- Er...shagging...yes...*confused laugh* I'm not quite sure if I'm going to be doing any lemony type stuff in here. (Since I'm totally NOT experienced.) Thanks though!   
  
mic- Thank you!!! n_n   
  
Tainted Love- Glad it made you smile. I'm quite sadistic myself...sorry if I stole your act, lol. Oh yes, I'm female. lol.   
  
tigerbrat88- Thanks for the descriptive-ness part! *big dumb grin* And yeah, I'm VERY short for my age. Seventeen and barely 5' 2"...tis sad.   
  
tinkerbelle- Yes, it was going back into the past. That's what my A/N's are for! lol and thanks!   
  
Gandella Raye- Ha ha, thanks!   
  
Uglinessrox55- Thank you. And I've been updating it like crazy, whoo.   
  
Starlit Night- *blinks* I wish not to be killed, so I shall continue. And it should end out happy...but knowing me, it'll be a strange kind of happy, lol. Nothing bad though.   
  
sharnie583- Glad you like my style of writing! Geez, I'm getting a lot of this...*blushes profusely* And no need to turn into a "crazy psycho bitch", please, lol.   
  
Squashy Galoshes- *continues blushing* Either people pity me or I must be better than I thought. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *feels all giddy* BTW, love that strange name...very strange...o_O   
  
Fiery Slut- Glad you like it! WHOO! YOU PEOPLE RAWK!!! I feel like crying from happiness...er...but I shall contain myself. Heh.   
  
  
_*Listening To*_-   
  
Linking Park-ReAnimation   
  
In The End (Remix)   
  
t.A.T.u.   
Show Me Love(Extended Version)   
  
  
pink_lemonade_86 o_O _*burp*_


	4. Why?

**A/N:** I forgot to explain about the last chapter...about the Yarrows. I just made those up, obviously. I'm not one for cuteness. Anyways, they were sort of like bunny mood rings, to make it simple. Plus, I'm just making this up as I go along. Truthfully, the hardest part for me is doing the beginning, because you can work off of all the other stuff, think of the best and coolest outcome you can think of, and use it. Anyways, on with whatever the chapter is, heh.   
  
Disclaimer: I **DIS** the **CLAIM** of Harry Pott**ER**. (LOL, I'm so brilliant!!! Do you see it!? Do you see it!? HA HA!)   
  
*Last Chapter...*   
  
"You called me a Mudblood! I didn't see myself lunging at you, now did I?" She said exhaling, closing her eyes. Her eyelids hurt. She didn't get much sleep last night...those nightmares were coming back again. A tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away quickly before Draco could see it. Plus, that damn suddenly-becoming-brighter lamp wasn't helping matters any. She glanced at Draco, seeing his eye starting to turn into a nice, dark, blue-ish color. She couldn't help, but smirk as she put her headphones on. Bastard.   
  
He knew what she was thinking and saw her smirk while she put those weird looking earmuffs on. Bitch.   
  


~Chapter Three~

  
  
"He's late."   
  
"I know tha', Hermione. What? You expect him ter be early?" Hagrid scoffed.   
  
"I just want to get the detention over and done with. I have better things to do. Oh! Uh, no offense, Hagrid." Hermione eyed him carefully, making sure she didn't upset him. He smiled broadly at her.   
  
"None taken, Hermione, none taken." He replied, tapping his foot in agitation at Malfoy's tardiness. Hermione wanted to make sure she was on his good side.   
  
"So, uh, what are we doing for detention toni-" She was interrupted.   
  
"Yes, what _are_ we doing for detention tonight?" Malfoy sneered while glancing at Hagrid and giving Hermione a disgusted double-take. _Same muggle clothing. Despicable._ Hermione rolled her eyes at him for his childish behavior and gave her attention to Hagrid.   
  
"Well, ternight you'll be groomin' the Yarrow's. Follow me." He led them over behind his hut and showed them the cages and supplies in his little stone shed. "Just groom 'em gently or else they'll get agitated an' bite ya." Hagrid said while glancing at Draco. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Jus' be careful now." And he disappeared into the Dark Forest with Fang.   
  
"Where does he think _he's_ going?" Draco asked. Hermione snorted. He could be really dense sometimes. She knew more than likely Hagrid was going to visit Aragog. Oh well, it's not like she was about to tell Malfoy that. She suddenly noticed that he was watching her.   
  
"Oh, were you talking to me?" She said sarcastically. Hermione walked into the shed and retrieved the grooming supplies. Draco followed her movements.   
  
"Yes, I was talking to you." He said from behind her. Hermione stood up and whirled around, arms full of different sized brushes and looked him square in the eyes.   
  
"I wasn't listening." She spat out bitterly, like she had just tasted something awful and brushed past him and lit a few standing torches so she could see what she was doing. Draco's face went blank and he muttered something under his breath while gathering some brushes for himself. By the time he had gotten over to the Yarrows, Hermione was already sitting on the ground with one on her lap, brushing it gently. They were sitting there for about ten minutes, brushing the animals, in total silence. It was driving him insane.   
  
"Granger..." He started.   
  
"Shut up." She snapped.   
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, his face scrunched up in anger and confusion.   
  
"You are. Now, shut up." Hermione never lifted her eyes up from the Yarrow, who happened to be sleeping at the moment. Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Not like he cared or anything.   
  
"What's wrong with you? Break up with Saint Potter?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned, totally ignoring him.   
  
"Answer me, you filth!"   
  
Hermione looked up at him with dead-looking, brown eyes. The reflection of the flames flickered over them as he watched, totally speechless. Right then he could have looked into her eyes forever. _Why_ did she have to be a Gryffindor Mudblood? God, _why? Why_ did she have to be her? Why not someone else? He hated her for that.   
  
"Alrigh', you two can go now."   
  
Hermione and Draco whirled their heads around to see Hagrid standing at the edge of the forest. They both nodded, happy to get away from each other. Scrambling up, putting the Yarrows and the supplies away, they both left Hagrid's in a hurry. Hermione was walking ahead quickly, trying to put as much distance between her and Draco as possible. She was nervous with the way he had stared at her just a few minutes ago. She was used to glares, sneers, and name calling...but not being stared at or looked upon like _that_. To put it simple, it freaked her out. Almost at the doors, almost at the doors...hurry Hermione, hurry!   
  
"Hermione!"   
  
Too late. Damn it.   
  
  
  
**A/N:** Yeah, kind of a cliff-hanger. Plus it's short, but people were starting to complain...o_O I'm moving into a new house and just kinda scored myself a boyfriend, so I'm rather...erm...*coughs*...side-tracked. *winks* Yeah. I'll write another chapter sometime soon.   
  
Thanks to all who reviewed and who didn't! Thanks!   
  
  
  
pink_lemonade_86 


	5. I Linger in the Doorway

A/N: *weep* Yes, I know I've pulled a "Rowling" with this fic and I'm sorry. I'm mainly trying to update now, mainly because I've been getting mild threats to continue the story. //end sarcasm// I would sit here and say that I'm busy with school or a job or something like that, but I haven't been. So I'm going to stop sounding like an idiot and stop wasting your time...on with the NEW chapter, damn it! *types furiously*  
  
Disclaimer: I DIS the CLAIM of Harry PottER. (I'm sticking with this disclaimer, I think it rawks socks!)  
  
*Last Chapter...*  
  
"Alrigh', you two can go now."  
  
Hermione and Draco whirled their heads around to see Hagrid standing at the edge of the forest. They both nodded, happy to get away from each other. Scrambling up, putting the Yarrows and the supplies away, they both left Hagrid's in a hurry. Hermione was walking ahead quickly, trying to put as much distance between her and Draco as possible. She was nervous with the way he had stared at her just a few minutes ago. She was used to glares, sneers, and name calling...but not being stared at or looked upon like that. To put it simple, it freaked her out. Almost at the doors, almost at the doors...hurry Hermione, hurry!  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Too late. Damn it.  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
"Piss off, Malfoy." Hermione literally cringed at the sound of her name being rolled off of his lips. She reached for the door handle, only being able to nudge it open slightly before a pale hand pushed it shut again.  
  
"I'm not going to 'piss off' anytime soon." Draco said, blocking the entrance with his body and crossing her arms arrogantly. Hermione stared at him with her dead eyes again. "Oh, what's what's wrong now?" He was getting annoyed and nervous with the way she was looking at him like that. "Family pet get ran over by one of those...muggle contraptions?"  
  
It happened so fast that he didn't have time to think or react, but the last thing he saw was Hermione's back walking through the darkened doorway. Draco picked himself up off of the dewy grass and headed through the castle doors, muttering evilly to himself.  
  
***  
  
It had been a week since Hermione had literally shoved Draco off of the school steps and onto the ground. He stayed away from her for a while, to let her cool down. He figured he must have said something to have triggered that sort of effect from her. Continuing to watch her like this from afar was no good. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know what happened. He needed to know and he didn't know why. It was driving him insane...even when he tried to ignore the fact that she was even in the same room. Always quiet, hardly ever raising her hand to answer any and every question like she did only a year ago, always that sad and dead look in her eyes, always seeming like she didn't care anymore. The only time he would ever hear her talk was with Potter, the Weasely's, or when someone started a conversation with her. Right now he was observing her helping Neville with a potion in Snape's dark classroom.  
  
"No, no, Neville. You add diced boggle worm after the shredded mungswood bark," said Hermione gently to the obviously frightened chubby boy, while tying up her hair into a loose pony tail.  
  
"O-oh! S-sorry, Hermione..." Hermione handed him the pre-measured shredded mungswood bark to Neville's shaking hand. He almost dumped it over until Hermione steadied his arm with her hand.  
  
"Neville! You've got to be careful or you'll dump over the ingredients!" She said in a slightly panicked voice. Draco watched as he felt some sort of twinge in his chest when he saw Neville glance down at Hermione's hand on his arm, smiling nervously, and blushing at her.  
  
"A-alright, Hermione." He grinned slightly and the shaking of his hands haulted to only a few twitches here and there. The rest of the time in class was pretty much uneventful, except when Snape deducted fifteen points from Gryffindor due to Harry and Ron whispering about something unimportant. Right before class was over, Snape decided to rear his greasy head and speak in a level and slightly monotone voice.  
  
"Now, I expect each pair to have one vial of the potion we made today and bring it to my desk. Make sure you write the name of each person on the vial so they will get..." He trailed off for a moment and sneered at Hermione and gave her a double-take, "credit for their work. We will test these concoctions during our next class. Dismissed."  
  
Students started filing out of the classroom quickly. Neville was right in front of Hermione when her bag bumped up against a chair and her belongings fell onto the floor. He turned around to help her, but she shooed him away.  
  
"Don't worry, I can't do it by myself. Tell everyone I'll be to lunch in a couple of minutes, Neville! Thanks!"  
  
The chubby boy grinned, nodded, and walked out the door. After all of her things were back safetly into her bag, she stood up and nearly fell down again. Snape was only a few inches away from her and the closeness was making her very nervous.  
  
"Um...excuse me Proffesor. I have to go eat and study now." She looked up at him strangely when he just sneered and moved out of the way for her to walk by. Hermione shut the Potions classroom door behind her and glanced behind her to make sure Snape wasn't following her and was relieved when she saw that he wasn't. He was a bit freaky at times.  
  
"You little git! I swear, if you even try to pull anything...even think about pulling anything--then I'll---"  
  
Hermione quickly turned to corner to see Neville pinned up against the wall by Draco. Her mouth dropped in shock. She knew that even for Malfoy this was a bit surprising.  
  
"What in the world are you doing!?" Hermione screeched, finally finding her voice. A pair of blue, terrorfied eyes and grey, furious eyes looked upon her in shock. Draco dropped Neville on the cold, stone floor and snorted in agitation. He glared down at Neville and totally ignored Hermione.  
  
"Remember what I told you, you little squib," and then he was gone. Hermione helped Neville up and asked what had happened.  
  
"Oh...n-nothing, Hermione. Nothing," and then Neville walked around the corner toward the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yay! It's short, but better than nothing! And sorry for all those people who wanted "shagging" in this chapter, but I'm not doing any NC-17 rated stuff. I'm 17 years old and a virgin to the core (hasn't even kissed a guy/girl yet), so I'm not writing any lemons until I know what it's like for myself. :P Sorry, peoples.  
  
Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Or just read, but was too lazy to review! Whoo!  
  
pink_lemonade_86 


	6. I'll Give Up Everything Just to Find You

**A/N:** Well, not much to say except...well, here's another chapter! Hope you all like it. :)   
  
**Disclaimer:** I **dis** the **claim** of Harry Pott**er**. (Yep. Still using it. Mwuahahaha.) Oh, yes. Any song lyrics that look familiar were written by Amy Lee, the lead singer of Evanescence. The one with "I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger" is called **Lies** and the other one is called **Missing**. Both are very beautiful and inspiring. You should download them if you like dark, haunting, beautifully mysterious gothic music with female vocals. Amy Lee has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my entire life. (Note: I was **not** paid to say this, either. lol)   
  
Swirling gracefully it small and large currents of cold, blowing air. Not being able to see anymore than an estimated five feet ahead of oneself in the darkened blizzard could be quiet frustrating. Especially when you've just dropped your snow white quill and Care of Magical Creatures was going to start in 5 minutes. How ironic it could be when you dropped your snow white quill in _snow._ It was almost laughable in a weird sort of sense.   
  
"Hah. Only if it was happening to someone _else._" Hermione scoffed bitterly at the fact that she spoke to herself again. She continued feeling around through the cold snow for her quill. She sighed in frustration when her fingers started to get numb.   
  
"For crying out loud, Granger."   
  
Her head shot up and her eyes widened slightly in alarm as she saw a pale hand swoop down a couple of feet in front of her and scoop up a handful of snow. She glared at his smirking face.   
  
"I don't really feel like having a snowball fight right now, _if_ you don't mind." She said snootily to Draco Malfoy. His face turned into a slight sneer.   
  
"Psh, neither do I." He shook his hand a bit to rid of the snow and her quill appeared in his hand. "I just thought you would want this for class." He shoved it into her face and she took it slowly, as if thinking there was some sort of catch. She looked down at the quill for a few seconds, until she heard the sound of snow crunching under the Slytherins shoes. Her eyes widened and she jumped up in alarm, then started dashing in the same direction as Malfoy went.   
  
"Gah! I'm going to be late!"   
  
  


****

  
  
  
The loud sound of several piled books being slammed onto the table jerked Ron and Harry out of their trance-like state from studying for Potions. Hermione gave out a loud and slightly over-dramatic huff of frustration and plopped into a chair at the table in the library.   
  
"Not a good day so far, I take it?" Ron asked in a slightly sympathetic way, furrowing his flaming eyebrows. Hermione just gave a grunt to acknowledge that he was correct.   
  
"Eh, we all have days like those every once in a while, Hermione. It'll be better tomorrow." Harry said, smiling reassuringly. Hermione looked up and her lip twitched to a half-smile, half-smirk and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said while opening a book and started reading while taking notes. Then it was Ron's turn to groan. Harry and Hermione glanced up at him.   
  
"No, he's not right! We have _Double Potions_ with the Slytherins tomorrow!" He slapped his face and scratched his head lightly with his fingers while sighing. "It's not going to be better tomorrow. That slimey old git is going to end up brewing up some sort of huge project or something!"   
  
"Oh, please, Ron. As much as we all don't like Snape, he's not _that_ horrible! Just thin--" Hermione stopped mid-sentence and thought back to last week and how he had looked at her like that and acted strangely. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Harry and Ron staring at her curiously.   
  
"Just what?" Harry asked, pushing her to finish her sentence.   
  
"Oh! I was going to say 'Just think, it could be worse.' " She coughed nervously, carefully avoiding their curious eyes, and continued to study.   
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
"They'll never see......"   
  
Giving a muffled moan, he rolled over sleepily on his side.   
  
"I'll never be......"   
  
He rolled over again, frowning slightly in his sleep.   
  
"I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger....."   
  
His eyes opened and he blinked a few times in confusion.   
  
"...burning deep inside of me...."   
  
His eyes widened and he sat up, staring at his door.   
  
"What the-? Who in the world is singing at this hour?" He pushed the blankets off of him and pulled some loose, black, cotton pajama pants and proceeded out the door. He stopped and strained his ears to locate the source of the female singing. _Must be some sort of bloody muggle music someone is listening to. Strange, though. I hear no music._   
  
"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again..."   
  
_Hallway._   
  
He walked into the narrow hallway. No one was there. He was about to frown again when--   
  
"Maybe someday you'll have looked up, and barely conscience you'll say to no one....."   
  
His eyes widened in fear as he listened to the words of the song. He ever so slowly looked up.   
  
He was too frightened and shocked to scream.   
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
_One hour later..._   
  
  
  
Looking down on the picture that she hid so long continued to torment her. Why couldn't she just rid herself of the simple colored piece of paper? _Oh, I know why._ She thought to herself as she looked down at the picture of three girls waving and smiling happily at her. That's all they would ever do now. Caught in the forever cycling picture, bound to do the same thing as long as the photograph lasted...just wave. She would sit and stare at it for hours, hoping the two girls would do something else other than smile and wave at her.   
  
"Why won't you do anything else?" She asked the picture in a haunting, whispery voice. "Why....where...where are you?" she continued to ask, a tear rolling down her cheek as she rocked back and forth on her bed. The picture shifted on top of the blankets, going with every move that Hermione made. Then she remembered what one of them used to do when feeling not-so-happy.   
  
She started weeding through her memory, finding, searching for the right song that would help her...help how she was feeling. Her eyes started to brim up more with unshed tears. _Wrong song._ She thought when she started crying harder.   
  
_I want to die. Just please...anything to take away this pain. Gods, I need to see you two again. I need to find you...._ That's when it hit her and her eyes widened. She found the right song. She smiled slightly and started whispering the lyrics to herself as she wrote them down, as to not forget...to give her hope and determination.   
  
A few minutes later she was done. She set the piece of brownish paper on her night stand with the snowy quill on top of the elegant words. She picked up the picture and stared at it, smiling slightly at the three girls in the photograph. She set it next to the paper on the stand, closed her eyes, and drifted off to her field of whispering paper flowers.   
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
Floating across the stone floor in glowing, elegant, whispery steps, a young girl with flowing jet black hair and a haunting white dress neared Hermione's sleeping form. She smiled sweetly and slowly pushed a tendril of honey brown hair out of Hermione's face. Leaning down quietly and carefully, she gently kissed her freckled cheek. She stood up straight and smiled down at her sleeping form. Then something caught her attention on the night stand. She took a step over to face it and picked up the photograph. She saw the waving forms of Hermione, a small girl with honey brown curls held at Hermione's hip, and the girl with the flowing jet black hair. She smiled sadly and set it down and then reached for the brown parchment and started to read:   
  
  
  
_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream and dream I do. I believe in you and I'd give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me. Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you and I'd give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see you face if I look deep enough. There's so many things inside that are just like you are taking over. I believe in you and I'd give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me._   
  
  
  
The girl sighed and looked at Hermione sadly, but then a huge smile slowly spread across her features. She picked up the quill and quickly jotted something down underneath her lyrics. She smiled down at the sentence she wrote and then at Hermione. She leaned over and kissed her cheek again. Hermione shivered slightly from the coldness of the sign of affection. The girl walked backward until she was against the stone wall and blinked once slowly.   
  
"Sleep well, my dear Hermione." And with that said, she turned around and stepped through the wall.   
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
Her eyes shot open and she started shivering. _Why is it so cold?_ She glanced around the room in a daze. She noticed her parchment on the stand was flapping slightly. Looking over she noticed the window was open and a cold breeze was coming in.   
  
"I don't remember opening the window." She got up and closed it with a shrug. She walked back over and something seemed different. Stopping, blinking slowly, and surveying the room. Her picture was out of place. She put it under her pillow and then glanced at what she had written last night. She turned around, but then her eyes widened and she spun around again and grabbed the paper. Her eyes were so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out and her mouth was so far down it seemed that it could hit the floor. She started crying as she read eight simple words over and over again.   
  
_"Your sister is still alive, Hermione...find her."_   
  
She smiled and started crying harder again. This time they were happier and more hopeful tears.   
  
"Thank you, Tawny...." She folded the piece of paper and put it into her pocket and had a new look of determination set on her face. "I'm going to find you, Margo."   
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
**A/N:** A huge turn of events in this chapter. Holy crap. I wasn't expecting for it to come out like this, but I'm happy with it. The reasons why Hermione is all weird is starting to unravel *insert over-dramatic suspense music here* Hmm...I wonder what Draco saw that made him go all...silent. ^__~ I guess you'll find out in the next chapter!   
  
Thanks to all that read and reviewed! Or just read and didn't review! Thank you all! :)   



	7. Sick of the Fighting

A/N: Well, this update is LONG over-due. I was thinking about abandoning this   
  
fic, but I'm not too sure yet. I wanted to go back and fix stuff, but I'm far   
  
too lazy to do that, and people who have read it before would get confused, I'm   
  
sure. That's what I get for writing a story and making it up as I go. Anyways,   
  
that's all I'm going to write for now in the Author Note.   
  
Disclaimer: I dis the claim of Harry Potter.   
  
+++  
  
Ignore the voices for now. The headache doesn't agree with the chatter and   
  
banter this morning from the other students. Stab that sunny-side up egg in   
  
boredom and frustration. Yes! Just like that. Now watch it's little yolky,   
  
yellow guts flow out like an external wound. Disturbing thoughts. Now it's time   
  
to insert that evil laughter right here...   
  
Hermione's head fell into her hands. Too much of this thing called thinking.   
  
Must stop that for a while. She rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe the pain.   
  
She needed to find out things. As to the whereabouts of her little sister. She   
  
had no clues. No leads. She only knew that she was indeed living. How was she   
  
going to find something like that out? Maybe Dumbledore could help. She was sure   
  
he had some sort of contraption that could trace witches and wizards.   
  
"But I don't know if she's a witch or not..." Hermione mumbled out loud. Harry   
  
and Ron turned to look at her in a strange way.   
  
"Now that I think about it, I don't think Pansy is a witch, either. I mean, have   
  
you ever seen her do anything?" Ron snickered along with some other Gryffindors.   
  
Hermione blinked in confusion for a second, not having a clue what they were   
  
talking about. She stood up suddenly. The headache was just too much for her   
  
right now.   
  
"I'm going to head to the library. I have to look something up really quick.   
  
I'll see you guys at class." She left quickly with several confused eyes on her   
  
back. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Usual Hermione. At least   
  
she was starting to act a bit more normal now.   
  
In all truth, she really wasn't going to the library. She just couldn't   
  
concentrate on anything when she had a headache. Saying she was going into the   
  
medical wing would just make Harry and Ron jump up and escort and fuss over her.   
  
She loved how her friends cared about her like that, but she just didn't like   
  
worrying them over a silly headache. Let them enjoy their breakfast, she thought   
  
with a small smile.   
  
Turning a corner quickly resulted in brushing up against none other than Draco   
  
Malfoy. Her mind thought it was either bad luck or clichéd. She didn't really   
  
care at the moment, so kept on walking even when she heard "Watch where you're   
  
going, beaver!" from the pale boy.   
  
Draco sneered at her when she just ignored him. Everyone knew a Malfoy loved   
  
being the center of attention, so of course he was annoyed. "What's wrong,   
  
Mudblood? Angry that you lost that little popularity bet? Such a sore loser." he   
  
smirked.   
  
"You make lousy bets. It's off." Hermione said in an even tone and kept walking.   
  
Draco blinked, and then his face turned into a scowl. He started walking after   
  
her.   
  
"I knew you couldn't do it." He grinned evilly. "Poor little Granger will never   
  
be popular."   
  
"If being popular means being a stuck up little prat for the rest of my time   
  
here, then I'd rather not. It's pointless. What's being popular going to get me   
  
after I leave here? Nothing. It won't be important. I'm not going to put on a   
  
resumé 'Most popular at Hogwarts'. You can, if you want to. Oh, wait. Maybe that   
  
would be 'Biggest Male Slut at Howarts'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got   
  
something better to do than sniff your constant ass air." Her pace fastened   
  
while leaving Malfoy standing there, gaping at her.   
  
+++  
  
A hollow clanking noise could be heard in the other room. The sound of papers   
  
being rustled around. A slight creaking noise each time she swung her leg back   
  
and forth. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a small green vial, handing   
  
it toward Hermione.   
  
"Here you are, dear. This should get that nasty headache to go away for you   
  
quickly." She said with a small smile and watched as Hermione tilt the vial up,   
  
drinking all of it's contents. Hermione covered her mouth with one hand while   
  
she coughed and used the other to hand the empty vial back over.   
  
"It doesn't taste that great, but in a few minutes it'll be worth it. You can go   
  
whenever you're ready." The nurse said while washing the vial out in a nearby   
  
sink.   
  
"Thank you very much. My head was killing me, and I didn't want to get   
  
distracted from my classes." Hermione said while picking up her backpack, and   
  
slinging it over her shoulder.   
  
"You're welcome, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and left. She sighed happily   
  
when she could feel the headache gradually fading away.   
  
"Finally...", she muttered and headed off to her next class. Charms with the   
  
Slytherins. Yay.   
  
+++  
  
Almost two hours later the Charms class came out relatively unharmed. Neville's   
  
hair was sticking up at odd angles caused by a static blast from Malfoy's wand.   
  
He kept trying to flatten it down while Malfoy's little group kept snickering at   
  
him. Hermione sighed, and with a wave from her wand his hair was normal. Draco   
  
stopped laughing and looked at the two Gryffindor's angrily.   
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Neville said, then glanced at Draco's murderous glare. "Uh,   
  
I'll see you later, Hermione! Bye!" And scurried off in a hurry.   
  
"Er...you're welcome?" She said, slightly confused. She turned to look at the   
  
snickering Malfoy, and then he sneered at her. She rolled her eyes and walked   
  
off. "Ignorant fool...", she muttered.   
  
"What did you say to my Draco, Mudblood?" Pansy screeched. Harry and Ron turned   
  
from talking to Dean and Seamus about Quidditch to look at Pansy venomously.   
  
"What did you ca--" Ron started, but Hermione stopped him.   
  
"Is that all you can say? No, seriously. It's always 'Mudblood! Mudblood!   
  
Mudblood!'! You have to be sick of saying that by now, and if you don't then   
  
that's just pitiful. That word doesn't effect me anymore." Everyone stared at in   
  
surprise as she went on. "You don't hear me going around saying 'Pureblood!'. If   
  
Purebloods are so much better than me, how come I'm getting the best grades   
  
Hogwarts has ever seen, hmm? Oh, dear. A little 'Mudblood' is getting higher   
  
grades than all the snotty, stuck up Purebloods. I bet that if any of your   
  
parents found out, they'd be furious." She then smirked at Malfoy. "Isn't that   
  
right?" His eyes bugged out at her. "Yes, I thought so. Be pissed at me all you   
  
want, but deep down you know I'm right." She turned around and walked away.   
  
Everyone's jaw was dropped.   
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Lavendar asked Parvati as they walked up and   
  
saw Harry and Ron chase after Hermione and the small group of Slytherin's with   
  
evident shock and anger on their faces. Parvatri shrugged and they kept going   
  
by.   
  
+++  
  
"Whoa, Hermione! Where did that come from?" Harry asked in a shocked voice, when   
  
they caught up with her.   
  
"Seriously! I've never seen Malfoy so shocked before!" Ron stated excitedly.   
  
Hermione shook her head.   
  
"I'm just sick of it. Sick of the fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
  
It's just pointless. It's alright to have a small spat over something meaningful   
  
once in a while, but it always has to be over nothing. I'm sick of fighting. I'm   
  
not going to do it anymore." Hermione said with a sigh. "Plus I'm just annoyed   
  
because I'm trying to find something out, but I don't know where to look for   
  
it."   
  
"Just look in the library. That's what you always do." Harry said as if it was   
  
the simplest thing in the world.   
  
"It's not something I'd find in a book. I'm..." Hermione thought carefully. "I'm   
  
trying to look for one of my relatives. I don't know how to go about looking for   
  
them. I don't even know where to start."   
  
"We could go to Dumbledore..." Ron started, but Hermione shook her head.   
  
"She's not a witch." Hermione thought. "At least I don't think she is..." She   
  
looked up and realized they were standing in front of the Fat Lady painting.   
  
"How come you didn't tell us before?" Harry asked.   
  
"I...thought she was dead." Harry and Ron gave a soft 'Oh.'   
  
"What happened? I mean...why did you think your relative was dead?" Ron asked   
  
carefully, trying to not make her upset.   
  
"We don't know what happened. She was there one minute and just...gone the   
  
next." She looked down at the floor, thinking back to the day Margo went   
  
missing.   
  
Her parents were lonely because Hermione wasn't there much for them to take care   
  
of her. Her mother mainly missed being the one to pamper her only child.   
  
Hermione had always wanted a little sibling, but after she was born her mother   
  
became barren and could no longer have anymore children. It made her go into a   
  
depression, but with her baby Hermione, the sad look on her face was replaced   
  
with a happy one whenever she looked into her child's chubby little face. After   
  
Hermione had grown up and left for Hogwarts, her mother was somewhat sad once   
  
again. Over the years it only got worse, so her father came up with the idea of   
  
adoption. She still remembered the look on her mothers face. It was so bright   
  
and beautiful. Whatever made her happy, made all of them happy. Her father   
  
called the nearest adoption agency to let them know they were interested.   
  
Hermione went with them to their appointment to get to know some of the   
  
children. They all immediately fell in love with one little girl. Long brown   
  
curls, hazel eyes, and a beautiful little face. Her name was Margot. Hermione's   
  
mother said she was like a 'little Hermione'. They filled out the paperwork and   
  
waited anxiously. Later that week one of the Adoption Agency's workers came over   
  
to check the stability of the household, and after deeming the family suitable,   
  
brought Margot over. Hermione showed her her new room. "I hope you like it." She   
  
remembered saying to Margot. Margot was only two years old, so she was excited   
  
by the room with a youth bed and a lot of toys to play with. Margot ran up to   
  
her Hermione with a hug and said " 'Hank you, Hi-mi-nee!", then ran off to   
  
explore her room. Their mother came up behind her and said "She's so adorable."   
  
Hermione kept looking at Margot with a smile and said "Yes. I'm glad we did   
  
this. Now you'll have someone else to spoil."   
  
It had been a nice sunny day out last summer. Nice, green trees swaying in the   
  
warm breeze. The beautiful sound of the leaves brushing against each other   
  
smoothly was like a song to Hermione's ears. She hadn't told Harry or Ron yet   
  
about the newest addition to her family. She planned on owling each of them   
  
later on that afternoon about her new sister. Maybe even ask them over to meet   
  
her, if they weren't too busy. Snapping herself from her thoughts, she went back   
  
to what she was doing. Her and Margot were out in the backyard, trying to set up   
  
a little inflatable pool that they had gotten. Well, more like Hermione was.   
  
Margot was running around the yard, trying to catch Crookshanks. She heard a   
  
small 'pop' noise and then Margot laugh.   
  
"Make sure you don't hurt yourself Margot." Crookshanks started meowing and   
  
nudging Hermione. "Hold on, I'll feed you in a few minute." Ten minutes later   
  
the pool was blown up, and it was starting to fill up with water. She stood up,   
  
hands on her hips, and held a triumphant look.   
  
"Margot! The pool is almost done!" She turned around, but didn't see her. She   
  
saw Crookshanks still standing by her feet. Her eyes started to frantically dart   
  
everywhere.   
  
"Margot! Margot, stop playing hide and seek! Come on out!" She looked behind the   
  
tree, under the lawn furniture, behind the bush. She checked the fence gat and   
  
it was still locked securely.   
  
"Maybe she went inside." She slid the glass door aside and walked in with   
  
Crookshanks right behind her.   
  
"Mum! Mum! Did Margot come in here?"   
  
Her mother's head poked from out of the kitchen. "No. I don't think so."   
  
Hermione paniced.   
  
"Oh, no! Mum! I can't find Margot!" She yelled shakily.   
  
"Clam down, Hermione. I'll check down here, you go look upstairs. She might have   
  
come in without my noticing and went to play in her room." Hermione nodded and   
  
ran upstairs. She looked in all of the rooms, searching them up and down. She   
  
wasn't anywhere. "Mum! Is she downstairs?"   
  
"No! Oh, no...where is she?" She met her mother at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Did she get out of the gate?"   
  
"No. I made sure it was locked before-hand and I checked and it was still   
  
locked!"   
  
"Did you see or hear anything unusual?"   
  
Hermione shook her head, then stopped. "There was a pop noise...wait..." Her   
  
eyes widened in horror. "Somebody took her! Mum, somebody took her and it's all   
  
my fault!"   
  
"Someone took her? But you were right there!"   
  
"Not just anybody! It was a wizard! Or a witch...I've heard that noise so many   
  
times before!" God, why didn't I just turn around!? I had to be distracted by a   
  
stupid pool! "Somebody apparated in our yard and took her. They had to have. We   
  
have to notify the Ministry. Regular muggle police won't be able to solve this,   
  
and they'll think we did something to her."   
  
Weeks went by, and there was still no word. She'd get an owl every now and then   
  
from the Ministry, telling her family that they were trying all they could, but   
  
it was hard because the child was of non-magical abilities, and they didn't have   
  
any suspects.   
  
Later on they had gotten the terrible news. A muggle had found the charred   
  
remains of a small child. The muggle had that part of his memory erased before   
  
he could report his find to the police. Hermione and her parents prayed and   
  
hoped that it wasn't her, only to be heart-broken and shattered to find out they   
  
had confirmed the remains to be that of Margot Soya Granger.   
  
"I still don't know why I never told you guys...I guess I just wanted to   
  
forget." Hermione sobbed, wiping her tears away. Ron and Harry both hugged her   
  
akwardly.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry said while patting her hair down.   
  
"We'll help you, 'Mione. We'll help you find Margot." Ron said, trying to   
  
comfort his best friend. They both broke away from her.   
  
"C'mon. We'll talk about this later. We can wait for you here, if you want to   
  
freshen up. Dinner is in a few minutes. Maybe food'll take your mind off   
  
things." Harry glared at Ron. "What?" He asked, obvlivious.   
  
"Is food the only thing you ever think about? Honestly." Hermione said   
  
sarcastically, but in a good way. "I'll be right back."   
  
+++  
  
Light eyelashed fluttered up, no longer shielding the grey pools of water.   
  
Feeling a new emotion was foriegn to him, though he seemed to know what it was.   
  
Pity.   
  
He pitied Granger. Even she didn't deserve that. No one did.   
  
Draco Malfoy pushed himself off of the stone wall he was leaning against in   
  
Gryffindor Tower and left.   
  
+++  
  
A/N: Short chapter, yes. I was having a hard time with a few things. I have a   
  
bad memory, so if I mess something up in this fic, then...either tell me or   
  
ignore it. I'm also starting another Hermione/Draco fic. It's not posted up yet.   
  
I've got a general idea of what I'm going to do. Let's just hope that if I DO   
  
post it up, I'll actually finish it.   
  
Thanks to all that have reviewed and bugged the shit out of me to update this   
  
fic. *grins and snickers*   
  
pink-lemonade-86 


End file.
